ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 124 (24th April 1986)
Plot Ethel worries she will be arrested for reading Dot's fortunes wrong. Debbie tells her she has nothing to worry about as she has spoken with DS Quick, who has said she has done nothing wrong. Dot is on the prowl for Ethel, so she hides in The Vic. Dot sees Mary and makes remarks to her about her prostitution and strip dancing, upsetting her. Dot then accidentally swallows her nicotine chewing gum. She panics and rushes over to Pauline convinced she will die. Arthur is thrilled with this three jobs and the extra cash he has. Lofty is given an engagement ring for free from Den. Andy visits Mary and tries to kiss her; she pushes him away. She tells him that she feels like everyone sees her as a prostitute because a pimp propositioned to her in the Square, but Andy says he was just trying his luck. Lofty tries to give Michelle her engagement ring in the Square but a Tramp gets in their way. He eventually manages to give it to her and Michelle is thrilled. Andy gets drunk at The Vic and flirts with Angie. Lofty proposes properly to Michelle in The Vic, in front of everyone. Den accuses Angie of faking her suicide attempt; she ends up kissing Andy and the pair spend the night together. The next morning, he leaves, though Sharon sees them together. Hannah and Tony sleep together and delighted at how well things are going as a family. The new carpet has been laid at Number 45 and Pauline, Debbie and Ethel dance on it together. Ian asks Den for advice on ladies. Sharon asks Angie if she can use their living room for the evening so that her and Ian can talk. Arthur buys Pauline a new engagement ring as a present. Dot walks in and tells Arthur what she has seen in the newspaper: job cuts for the school cleaning service, which leaves him redundant. Ian and Sharon talk upstairs and Den tries to split them up when Angie tells him about them. However, Sharon is undeterred to let him get away with throwing Ian out. Arthur cries and is comforted by Pauline. Dot calls Ethel a fraud for not reading her fortunes correctly. She walks out of The Vic and into Nick. She is shocked by his unexpected return. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembic, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tramp - Alan Forrest Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market Notes *First appearance of Nick Cotton since 28th November 1985. *Despite the episode airing in April, "Last Christmas" by Wham plays in the background of a scene between Dot Cotton and Ethel Skinner in The Vic. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Look at it! Sparkling like a little star.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes